Yer a Wizard
by KrystalizedKiss
Summary: Fairy Tail and BLEACH crash into the world of Hogwarts! How will our "witches" and "wizards" fare in this world as they unite to face enemies who wield the evil powers of dark magic?


**Author's Note**:  
HAHA, ALL OF MY FAVORITE FANDOMS INTO ONE. Let's get cracking, eh? No hate please and YAH. Truthfully, I think this fic will become my life. xD I do plan on writing more. BI

Total Word Count: 670

**Disclaimer**:  
Fairy Tail/BLEACH/Harry Potter and all related characters and elements are the property, copyright, and trademark of Hiro Mashima/Tite Kubo/JK Rowling and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright, or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to the doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.

In other words, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Prologue**

The night was peaceful, quiet, without a single disturbance of anything evil or dark. Even the monsters under the bed weren't making a peep! The children were all safely tucked away in their beds and were surrounded in the safety of their dreams.

Stepping out from the shadows of the forest that was across from the cul-de-sac of where a large building was sitting on by all its lonesome was a tall, slender elderly man with wrinkles that would challenge that of a never ironed shirt. A long beard of white covered his mouth while he walked forward with a cane in hand. Covered in a black cloak, with the swiftest flick of his said cane, the lights of the surrounding area disappeared, enveloping them in darkness on the still, moonless night.

A faint pop was heard nearby and there appeared to be a young man. "Genryū …" he greeted the taller man with a look of concern on his features while he leaned back to scratch the back of his head. He was strongly muscled and appeared relatively young for in his features, his brown hair slicked back to show the 7 o'clock shadow appearing on his face. Despite the youthful appearance of the face, his eyes held wisdom that was perhaps beyond his years. He, himself, was dressed in a dark brown cloak that hid his own body much like the other before him.

"Gildarts," the barest movement in the head of the man gave acknowledgement to the other. "There was no need for you to come all the way out here."

"But to leave the children in such a place… it's extremely cruel of us to leave them here."

Genryūsai shook his head, deciding not to answer when he could already hear the low rumble of what sounded to be a large truck. He stepped aside as the truck came to a slow halt, observing as it gently floated down to the street of the cul-de-sac. Out came a shorter man with a white mustache and a receding hair line that was obvious it was almost all gone, and bearing the remainder of the hair on the flanks of his head. There were many laugh lines adorning the sides of his eyes, as if he had much cheer, but given the recent change of events, stress marks had begun to appear where his brows often furrowed when deep in thought. He leaned into the truck to pull out a small bundle wrapped in white cloth and handed it to Genryūsai.

"Genryū, I still do not think it's a good idea to leave them here," Gildarts insisted. "Would they not be better under our protection?"

"It is different," the short man mumbled, pulling out another bundle in his arms to give to the taller, younger male of the group. He tapped his chin in thought with the faintest expression of a smile lingering on his features before shifting to grab a third child, one that bore hair as dark as midnight. "To leave them with us will have them surrounded by whispers, the world knowing what it was that they have done."

Gildarts glanced down toward the child in his arms, one that bore the hair color that reminded him of a particular fish.

"They would be unable to take the pressure, famous before they even know how to walk." Genryūsai shook his head. "It is not something that they should have to endure." He glanced toward the bundle in his arms, noting the just as bright and recognizable hair as the one in the young wizard's hands. "Makarov and I prepared something so that their caretakers would be able to explain everything to them."

He began to lead them to the steps of the large building, setting down the child down at the top with a letter attached. "Their families had known that this day was coming and now they've finished their part. It is now up to them to do what it is that they must."


End file.
